


no sir (i will not kiss you)

by hikariisjaejj



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, KaiSoo - Freeform, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Medieval, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariisjaejj/pseuds/hikariisjaejj
Summary: Spoiled rich prince meets a snarky peasant, or is he more than he seems?Kyungsoo is a bitchy spoiled prince who's getting too old and needs to get married (as told by his father) so he sets up an obstacle course. Whoever wins, receives a hand in marriage and kiss.Well, let's just see who will take the win.





	no sir (i will not kiss you)

**Author's Note:**

> genre: fluff, meant to be comical but that'll remain to be seen, less romance?? sexual tension but no smut  
> length: oneshot; 16k+  
> Medieval themed (kinda, didn't put actual effort into research so just go with the flow)
> 
> inspired by this movie scene i saw for like 2 minutes while skimming through the tv channels. the movie might have been First Knight but i'm not sure
> 
> i promise it's not as cliche as it sounds, okay maybe you'll think it is, but i don't...

⚜⚔⚜

Kyungsoo never liked girls. No matter how many times his father would bring over a suitor, he simply ignored them and ditched the meal. Being prince of the kingdom was hard stuff, but he knew for sure that he did not give a damn for girls and that aspect of being a prince was not his favorite. No matter how much they swooned over his good looks or how much they begged to be his princess, he always made sure to give them an extra cold shoulder. There was always a gag reflex sort of instilled in him whenever a woman tried to get with him; he had seen his father one too many times go after the maids or women of the night with the hungry face of a horny old man. It was repulsive—his father was ancient in his eyes and the women were always young. Too, young sometimes. Most of the time it was consent and something pitted in Kyungsoo’s stomach as repulsion from it. He had seen one too many nobles act the same and it was just disappointing with how terrible they actedl; most of the men or woman being married themselves and indulging in lecherous acts. Kyungsoo liked to tell himself that because of what he had seen had partaken in his disdain for women, finding them unattractive and not to his fancy. But men were not on his list either, seeing as they were gross beings that gave in to their sexual ‘needs’. Surely there was more to the world than just sex? Apparently not through the lives of those around him.

After ten long years of declining anyone remotely categorized in the female gender he became a rather cynical young master. Maids and jesters never had the pleasure of satisfying the pampered brat. A downright fob he was (just smart, not foolish) he liked to play the tricks and get away with the end result.

Prince Kyungsoo’s twenty fifth birthday was just around the corner and despite his reluctance to a significant other, he had come to terms with the fact he would need a queen to bear his father’s line. He figured that he might as well have fun with how he chose his wife because it did not matter how he got a wife so long as he had one. Of course, his father would prefer a woman of royalty or of some status of nobility but at this point of Kyungsoo’s life he was desperate for the boy to get a wife. The devious idea that the prince had mustered was to put on a show. A public show that included an obstacle course full of the most dangerous pinnacles that a torture chamber had to offer. And he decided that the winner would get to kiss him; potentially marry him. But he knew the obstacle course would be too difficult for any one woman to pass through, especially if they chose to wear the protective gear to keep them from being pierced. It was an ingenious plan, the perfect rouse to mock all the women who wanted him and to mock his father for forcing him to marry.

It was nearly fool proof.

⚜⚔⚜

“Step right up! Step right up! We’ve had three beautiful and robust young woman competing in our Obstacles of Death, dressed in the most protective gear our modern technology has to offer. Who will be the next victim—I mean contestant to partake in our thrilling adventure? Don’t be afraid, step right on up ladies! The lucky lady to win will be granted the grand prize of a kiss! From the esteemed Prince himself.” The announcer was vibrant, his clothes bright and jest with his face selling the greatness of the so called contraption.

The girls were reckless, surprisingly. Most of the people in the town seemed feeble and hardly able to take care of themselves. But these young ladies were the farmer’s daughters, all making their way to get their happily ever afters. They knew how to plow land and tame animals like it was their professional sport. Men and woman, teens to children had all gathered around, watching with amused faces at the pain of the girls who fell off and ended up losing their chance for a kiss with the prince. It was always the same part of the contraption, as soon as the girls would walk on the wooden bridge, the spinning hide balls would smash them in all directions and send them flying off onto the stone ground of the town square. The contraption wasn’t meant to really kill, just to give Kyungsoo a good laugh. Even his father found it quite amusing to see the women fail at the near impossible device.

However, the prince was quickly getting bored with the amount of failures ensuing about. He began lounging in his chair and fanning himself off under the shade of the tent. The summer heat really was blazing, even just under the protection of shade. He thought that it truly was a wonder how those who wore the outfit were able to even breathe considering how terribly hot it was.

Amidst the princes’ thoughts, a stranger had been making his way through the crowds of raucous people. The market was placed along the town square, so with the people all being preoccupied with the prince’s event, the stranger took it as his chance to take an apple from a nearby stall. He rubbed the apple against his dirtied shirt and sauntered his way coolly through the townsfolk. The stranger was just a bit taller than the average man, his skin kissed by the sun in the most gorgeous flecks of gold. The highest corners of his skin were bronze, a beautiful complexion for the strange man’s stunning features. He took the looks of everyone walking by, people wanting to get another gander at what lay behind the dark tousles of hair that covered his face. Seeming that his body was sculpted and agile for the most part. But as the stranger walked up to the rear of the crowd, he found himself smiling upon the silliness of the contraption being displayed. It was long and full of little punching bag like pieces that would spin out, gears gyrating out on the side to make it work, every which way and at any time to push the contestant off. The very start had a moving bridge, the contestant had to walk across it without falling off. The next part of the contraption was full of the hide balls, shaped from small to large, some of them were much too large to fit arms around. The last part of contraption was full of swaying weapons. They were sharp and menacing with the fast pace they swung back and forth, thankfully no one had made it far enough to get cut up.

“Looks like we have our next runner up! Get her suited up and ready to go boys! Let’s see if the young Miss…”

“Sojin!”

“Miss Sojin can win the kiss of young Prince Kyungsoo here.”

However, as the small framed girl was suiting up in the rather ridiculous looking gear, the young stranger had sauntered his way easily to the beginning position of the contraption. Some people had noticed, others were still focused on the young girl suiting up, but the prince had noticed. He saw how a strange man was making his way through the starting line, without any protection!

People started oohing and awing at the man as he easily made his way through the moving bridge. He was nimble and light on his feet, not missing a beat as he dodged the hide balls.

This was most definitely interesting. A man, defying the rules and going in without protection, now _that_ was different.

Kyungsoo sat up, his face turning up into a smirk as he watched the man stumble a bit and wait for the opportune moment to jump.

The stranger was smart, thinking before he would jump and using his body to get him across the way. The crowds of people cheered and screamed whenever they thought he would fail, it was invigorating to listen to but the strange man was not really paying attention. He was simply going through the contraption for the fun of it.

The last part had arrived, the swinging weapons were going fast and unrelenting but it did not phase the stranger. He simply waited and counted to himself, cheeks flushed with the amount of force he had been putting into the event.

The crowd of people were all curious to know who this strange man was, to see his face as they would catch just glimpses through his waving hair.

The strange man soon jumped, his feet still light and teeth baring whenever he thought he’d miss. He hopped through, his hips swaying back and forth just to stop every once in while so he would not get caught in the fine edges of the weapons.

Unluckily though, his arm was scathed. It earned a gasp of terror from everyone in the crowd, a guffaw from the King and two knit brows from the prince. But it was not enough to stop the stranger, he finished with a stumble and back bent over.

The crowd was silent, needing to see if the man would straighten out or fall over. As soon as he lifted his naval the crowd went ballistic. The man smiled slightly at the sound but confused as to why people were so ecstatic over it.

The King himself even clapped, standing up and making his way over to the strange man who dared defy the rules. The announcer moved out of the way, not daring to speak as he knew the king would make it his own.

“My, my. What a strapping young lad.” The king said in his deep and authoritative voice. “But my friend, the rules _were_ : only a girl could partake in this.” He let a hand gesture toward the girl who was now removing the gear and crying her eyes out. She looked ready to have someone’s head served cold.

“Ah..” The man looked over his shoulder and acknowledged the aspects he had been missing out on.

The king was silent for a moment looking at the man intently, it seemed as if he hadn’t bathed in a good couple months.

“Well.. As promised. You may kiss my son.” The king nodded and gestured his hand toward his son. “Since my son decided he would play such maniacal games, I’ll humor him. And bend his rules. Let this teach you a lesson the next time you decide to play one of these games.”

The strange man had no idea that a kiss was promised in the end of the little game. He was shocked and stared wide eyed at the prince who was sitting down.

Kyungsoo stiffened, sitting up straight and a rouse playing on his plump cheeks.

It was odd to see that a boy was sitting away from him, a boy who looked like he most definitely did not want to be kissed.

The stranger walked over to the prince, the prince sitting up and walking over to the stranger with furrowed brows.

The two stood there, staring at one another. The prince just barely able to get a glimpse at wondrous sparkles hiding behind the thicket of hair.

“No sir…” The strange man mumbled under his breath. Instead he leaned in and took hold of the princes’ hand. He took the hand and raised it to his lips, pressing plump, soft lips against the skin.

It left a burn against Kyungsoo’s skin, a jolt of something electrifying running down his spine as the lips parted. The warmth the lips provided lingered, a heat so hot that the sun had no comparison. It let a shiver run through Kyungsoo’s limbs as he never left the man’s set gaze.

“I will not kiss your son. But I had the honor of meeting him. That in itself, is enough for me.” The stranger said. His voice was enticing, drawing everyone and their mother in with its deep tenor quality and the uniqueness it possessed. Had anyone known better, other than Kyungsoo, they would have caught the undertones of the message; for this man was genuinely flirting with the prince.

The king laughed again, liking the chivalrous air this man possessed, “And to what name do I owe the pleasure of knowing?”

“Kai.” He turned to the king, nothing smug in his features but very much genuine with his greeting.

“Just Kai? No title to follow?”

“Just Kai. Your majesty.”

⚜⚔⚜

“Kyungsoo, see to that this man’s arm is repaired. Have a room prepared for our guest, he will be staying the night as he has no other place. Also, run him a bath and clean clothes. He will need to be presentable for dinner.”

“Yes your majesty, right away.” The various maids and workers bowed their heads as the King made his way down the main hall. Each of them rightly fearing not to disappoint their lordship if they did not hurry.

The king turned around and smiled greatly at Kai, Kyungsoo following just behind with his own servants following in suit. “Please, do feel right at home. Anyone who can make a fool of my son is welcome here. Now then, I shall see the two of you for dinner. Until then.” The king nodded and made his way toward his quarters, going to finish off some kingly duty that Kyungsoo begrudgingly hoped would never be his responsibility.

The hall was left silent. Guards lining the red carpet as they stood there, Kai, Kyungsoo and his two personal servants.

Kai had turned around, waiting for the next part of his arrival to commence. Kyungsoo simply snickered at the tall yet seemingly handsome man.

“Come. This way, to the infirmary.” Kyungsoo turned on the balls of his feet to head down another wing.

It felt like ages to Kai, really. Walking down a hall, going up two sets of stairs and then walking down yet another hall. How exhaustingly long, on top of it, not a word was spoken between anyone. The servants stayed in back as Kyungsoo led him.

Kyungsoo almost felt bad for the man, it was the man’s unlucky part that he gained the unwanted attention of his father. He really did have a lot of questions for him, but Kyungsoo’s father liked this stranger for reasons he did not approve of: since they were to mock him. For all he cared this man could suck his—

“The Prince is in your presence.” Announced a voice as Kyungsoo walked into the open room.

“Your highness.” Everyone in the room collectively bowed at them.

“Suho, Lay. I must tend to this man’s wounds, help me with the supplies.” Kyungsoo ordered dryly, no emotion filling his words.

“Right away sir.” The two men nodded and quickly went off to the cupboards to gather their supplies.

“Can you sit here?” Kyungsoo asked as he found a corner of the room, further from the eyes of the maids and other doctors, closest to the light of a small thin window.

“On the window sill?”

“Yes, the lighting is best this way.” Kyungsoo began unbuttoning his tight tunic and removing his crown to throw uncaringly on a table. One of his servants caught it before it could miss and break on the ground.

“Sir, must you disrobe in front of the guest?” The shorter of Kyungsoo’s personal servants spoke up. His hair dirtied with blonde.

“What? It’s not like he’s wearing anything better than this.” Kyungsoo pointed out the difference between his clean undershirt and the stranger’s dirty overlay. “Besides it’s hot, I’m sure he understands. He can take his off if he chooses. Either way I have to get to his cut.”

“But sire it is so improper for you—”

“Yeah yeah yeah blah blah blah ‘I’m a prince I should be more noble and rightly’ and all that stupid shit. Go suck a cock Sehun.”

The servant tensed up, his cheeks rising with embarrassment and a flash of hurt skimming over his features before disappearing into that odd unmoving face. Kai scrunched his nose up at this behavior. It was very impolite, especially when someone’s feelings were just outright hurt.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Kai insisted as Kyungsoo tried pushing the man’s sleeve up.

Kyungsoo was a bit stunned by this and looked up at the man’s face to see what expression he bore. “What? Sehun? Oh he’s fine.”

“If you took the time to actually look at your trusted companion here, you would see the hurt that laced his eyes, _your highness_.”

Kyungsoo grimaced and stepped away from the man. “Who died and made you all righteous? Sehun’s fine. He gets this all the time from me.” He crossed his arms on his chest, something along the lines of annoyed settling in.

“All the time? Don’t you think you’re lucky to still have this man by your side then? A companion should not be treated so poorly—” Kai was starting to feel the frustration rise in him as well, how could a _prince_ , of all people, treat someone so unfairly? Thankfully, he was interrupted by a soft accented voice.

“Your highness, the supplies you requested. Shall Suho and I tend to this man’s wounds?” The two were making their way over to do their job, however, Kyungsoo raised a hand and stopped them from continuing.

“No. ‘Tis not your job this time ‘round. I shall take care of him.”

“Of course, sir. If you shall need anything, we are but a ways over there.” The two bowed and left the four alone.

As they retreated Kai watched them, but Kyungsoo kept a firm stare on the stranger. His looks almost mothering in the way he stared the man down.

“What?” Kai asked befuddled with the sudden intrusion.

“Sehun has been my trusted servant for more than fifteen years. He has been by my side all this time. I don’t think he’ll be leaving any time soon. Besides, if he ever thought of leaving I’d just raise his pay anyways. Seems to keep him in check most of the time.”

Kai had looked over to Sehun, watching as his face twitched with a certain kind of anger that tried to bury itself from the surface.

“Remove your shirt, I can’t roll your sleeves.” Kyungsoo ordered, more than asked.

Kai left no room to question this superior and simply did as he was told.

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose up in distaste at the smell that left the man’s body. It seemed as if he had not showered in quite some time. It was another item to add to the things Kyungsoo was slowly disliking more and more about this figure.

Albeit the smell, there was another lovely factor playing into it all. The beautiful bronze chest of this man was perfectly sculpted into chiseled sharp pieces. It was a rather large piece of man to look at, his shoulders broad and round with the weight of nobility on them. Almost eight square muscles lined the man’s lower torso, it was so tempting to want to rub his fingers on. Through the precision, there were kinks. Scars that ran the length of his stomach and around his shoulders. Wounds that looked long and deep, others that were small and round.

“See something you like?” The concealed man asked with a knowing smirk.

Kyungsoo had not even realized how much he had been staring at the male before him.

The prince scrunched his nose in displeasure once again and focused on repairing the damaged arm.

" _Humph_. You're lucky the wound is not so deep, you would have a very uneven scar if I stitched it up. Too bad, would have gone nicely with the rest of you." The prince smirked as he slapped a cloth of hot water on the man.

Kai simply smirked to himself, catching the dis that would have gone over anyone else's head. The man had not even flinched at the sudden hot water against his cut.

"It’s a shame then. That your delicate hands would produce such a product. You really can never judge a book upon first glance."

The prince's eyebrow twitched, pressing a little harder with his hand into the wound as his patience wore thin.

"Then I guess you'll just have to live with these 'delicate' hands of mine."

Kai did not miss the blush that crept on the latter's face, not of brash embarrassment but of fickle frustration. It was a rather suiting looking for the hot tempered prince.

As Kyungsoo added ointment to the wound and patched it, the two servants would look at one another in haste. Kyungsoo was very quiet for being so upset and yet the stranger simply stared him down. His eyes boring through his dirty locks of hair that seemed to have pieces of hay or grass lodged between the strands. Not a flinch went through his arm as Kyungsoo finished wrapping him up, almost as if pain was not on his list of things to do—the wound _was_ rather large. It took the better majority of his bicep, nearly soaking the whole sleeve of his shirt.

"Thank you." Kai said with the utmost sincerity. It took Kyungsoo quite off guard.

"...Y.. You are welcome." He breathed in defeat.

"Sire." A squeaky voice of a young servant interrupted the staring contest between the two.

"What?" The prince snapped as he turned around.

"The bath being drawn for our guest is near complete. Might we be able to move him toward the bath?"

"Yes. Of course, hurry and clean this filth up. My nose can only take some much."

Kai jumped down from the window sill and began to follow the young servant.

"And for goodness sake, put a shirt on. You are in the presence of royalty." Kyungsoo called out to the male as he retreated.

"Well how can I when you have ripped it off of me?" Kai called back without so much as looking over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo fumed. "This low-life good for nothing imbecile..." He muttered as his fists balled. "Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo called his other servant closer. "I want you to find out everything you can about that man. There's more to him than meets the eye."

"Yes, of course sire. Right away." The tall curly headed man bowed a few times as he backed away.

"No peasant would have the decency to talk back to me. Even if you are not from these lands you should show respect to your Prince." Kyungsoo muttered more to himself than anything again.

"Sire.." Sehun called out in an easy voice as he neared the fuming prince.

"What?!"

"Shall I take this mess away?"

"What? Oh, yes yes, please do." Kyungsoo almost felt bad for snapping at Sehun, almost.

Sehun nodded and began to clean up the medical supplies.

"Young Master Prince! Where are you off to?!" Sehun yelled as he made his way back over, only to find Kyungsoo retreating from the medical tower.

"To consult my sister!"

⚜⚔⚜

"Ugh, Kyungsoo, dearest brother. The only reason why you hate this stranger is because father glorifies him. You know father only has so much time left before he too passes on, you might as well make up with him while he's still alive."

"Ugh, but father's a gloating pig. And he belittles me any chance he gets."

"He only does that because of the way _you_ treat him." The princess had put down her comb, now cleanly braiding her hair at her mirrored dresser.

"Ugggggghhhhhhhh!" Kyungsoo flopped down on his sister’s grand bed. The red sheets fluffing up and floating down slowly.

"It's only one night Kyungsoo, just make nice with the poor kid. Unless of course he's what all the maids are gossiping about. Then I might just have to take him for myself." The princess mumbled the last part.

"Minah, I heard that." Kyungsoo brought his head up.

"So what? If he's good looking then so be it. It's not like I need to get married to royalty anyways."

"Yeah but he's filthy and rude and snippy and full of scars and muscles and toned skin—"

Kyungsoo looked over at his sister and found her grimacing at him. "Sounds to me you're in love."

"HOW DARE YOU!?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep it going. I'm sure the whole castle will hear you."

"THIS IREFUTABLE NONESENSE. WHY WOULD YOU EVER SUGGEST SUCH A PETTY THING? IT IS OUT OF THIS WOR-"

"Sire." A squeaky servant spoke out.

"WHAT?!" Kyungsoo had gotten up from the bed and glared at the servant.

“The guest has almost completed his bath. We shall dress and comb him for dinner. Dinner shall be served in quarter pass." The servant bowed.

"Yes, yes." Kyungsoo waved the servant out.

"If I were you, I'd hurry over to get a peek at what I can." Minah smirked through the mirror.

Kyungsoo wasted not another second and made his way out of his sister’s quarters, followed quickly by a darkly dressed Sehun.

"Ah, that shut him up."

⚜⚔⚜

"I know you're there." Came the strong voice of the strange man.

Kyungsoo visibly froze, he held his breath and made sure he was well hidden behind the column of the bathroom. The room was pure white, marble columns and walls holding up the room and a center bath large enough to host forty people comfortably. The steam from the bath made it hard to see, almost like a thick fog playing on a landscape.

Kyungsoo poked his head out to the side of the column, trying to see if he could yet again get a gander at the man in the water. Kai was there, his back facing toward him and still with little movement.

Was he really talking to Kyungsoo?

"Come out. So I can see you."

Kyungsoo nearly berated himself, he knew he would be forever mortified at the fact he was caught peeping on a guest. A commoner for that.

He slowly stepped out from the column, not wanting to make any eye contact with the man.

"Ah. That's better."

Kyungsoo perked his head up and noticed how Kai still did not turn around. Rather, there was a small child making their way closer to him. Kyungsoo snickered at himself for being so dumb and quickly hid back behind the column.

"What is your name little one?" Kai asked in a voice that distinctly sounded both humble and authoritative. It was quite the pair.

"T-Teoh, sir." The small boy was shy, barely able to look at Kai.

"And are you the child of a servant here?" There was no disdain in Kai 's voice, just curiosity and what sounded a little like... Support.

"Mhm." The boy nodded.

Kyungsoo could hear the distinct sound of water splashing about, as if Kai had made his way closer to the little boy. He poked his head out from the column to see what was going on. Kai had simply let his body lean on the side of the bath, his arms supporting him.

"It couldn't be that this young boy wants to be a servant for the rest of his life, now is it?" Kai 's voice turned playful, almost as if he knew the answer before hearing it.

The boy slowly shook his head.

"And what does this young child wish to be?" His voice turned soft again, gently luring the kid in.

"I.. I-I want to be a knight!" The boy seemed proud, a glint of passion racing through just before he shut himself down. "But mother says that's only for people with money and a name. A servant like me could never be a knight."

"To hell with that!" Kai nearly scared the boy with his outburst. "No one person has the right to decide what you do. When you are older, you will see that you have the power to choose your own path. Right now your mother is doing what she thinks best for you. And you should let her. But don't let it deter you away from that path. Follow your heart lad, you may find yourself undoubtedly, a knight."

The small boy looked up at Kai, a smile full of gratitude and hope for the future placed on his features.

"Do you really think so?"

"I see the makes of greatness in this small form." Kai pressed a hand on the boy's chest.

Teoh smiled even wider.

"Now go on. No more spying and go make sure you know every component it takes to make a knight." Kai pushed the boy forward, watching as he hopped off and out the bathroom.

It was silent for a moment, a lingering joy still playing on the air.

"You can come out now. Prince."

Kyungsoo fell over, his cheeks bright and mouth agape at the fact Kai knew he was there.

"H-How did you know I was there?" Kyungsoo asked as he slowly got up to greet the male still situated in the bath.

"I didn’t really. Just a guess. I just knew someone was over there." Kai smiled, something unpleasant coming off of it.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, trying to forget all notions of him was eavesdropping and sneaking around. "I assume the bath is to your liking."

"Well I mean, excluding the fact I'm not finished and was interrupted by two people, yes I'd say it is to my liking."

Kyungsoo stiffened, that proud demeanor coming through once again.

"Would you accompany me while I finish, your highness?"

"Now why should I do that?" Kyungsoo crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well. You've come all this way to see me, no? There must be something you want." Kai simply began to lather his head in bathing oils, the sweet aromas filling Kyungsoo's head and attracting him like a fly.

"Ah.. Um.." Kyungsoo cleared his throat. "Yes. Actually there is." He says trying to be indifferent and unresponsive to the bare back and chest of the man before him. It was nothing he had already seen before, rather it was the fact that there was a complete nakedness playing on the man.

"Then what can I assist you with?"

"Well.. I want to know where you come from. What you do in the kingdom."

"Hmmm.." The man thought to himself as he tried dipping his hair into the water. "Can you pass me that bucket?" Kai had asked as he pointed toward a silver bowl just by Kyungsoo's feet.

Kyungsoo handed it to him with no problem, but eagerly waited for the man's response.

"Well.. I grew up in a town far from here. It was a farm town for a neighboring kingdom, I have no relation to city life or of the sort."

Kyungsoo snorted. Although Kai sure smelled and looked like a peasant farmer, he surely did not behave like one.  

"And it was only just yesterday that I happened to stumble in upon this town. I slept in an alleyway, on top of crates full of rotting foods. I do apologize for the smell." As Kai told a bit of his story, he would pour the bath water from the bowl onto his head. He eventually bent over and caused a light blush to sit upon the prince’s face as he could see the line forming at the base of the man's back. But as Jongin bent over, he poured water through his hair and washed the oils out. As he went to stand up straight, his long locks went flying back, leaving Kyungsoo just barely able to see the side angle of the man's face. His cheek bones were high and chin sharp, he only wished he could gaze upon the rest of the golden face. Because just as soon as the hair had gone back, it fell in front and covered the majority of his face again.

⚜⚔⚜

“Well that can’t be it.” The prince grimaced. “There’s a whole chunk of your life missing. Surely you didn’t spend all your life until the other day on your farm? What kingdom are you from?”

“You are right! I did not. I traveled around for a time.” The stranger took another handful of creams and ran his fingers through his crimped locks, untangling the various matted parts of his hair with little force.

“…And..? What did you do?” The prince leaned in further. This stranger was being unfairly cryptic.

“I exchanged knowledge.” The man said after a moment’s thought.

The prince felt just about ready to rip his eyes out with how utterly vague the man was being. “What does that even mea—”

“Sire.” The grating voice of the servant startled both males in the bath.

“What?!” The prince snapped.

“Dinner is on the serve, shall we change into your evening clothes?” The servant seemed almost frightened by the prince, shaking in his very clothes.

The prince fumed for a moment, thinking quite intently on his own.

“Fine.” The prince muttered and stormed away down the hall and toward his chambers.

The stranger had turned around in the water, watching as the prince thundered his way down the hall. It seemed silly but Kai could swear he saw a trail of steam leaving behind the prince.

⚜⚔⚜

“Sehun?”

“Yes, Young Master Prince?”

The prince snickered, “I give you permission to speak freely to me.” He had been buttoning up a beautifully embroidered doublet to the very top of his neck. “…Were you really offended when I spoke to you a little while ago?”

The servant stood behind his prince for a moment, debating if whether he should actually tell the truth. He watched as the prince stopped dressing himself and bore each other down through the mirror the prince was standing in front of.

“Honest?” Sehun let out meekly.

“Honest.” The prince nodded and watched Sehun closely for any changes in his face.

“It’s not so much that I’m offended.. Don’t get me wrong, it does hurt. But it’s more of, I’m disappointed.” The servant finally said.

“Care to elaborate?” The prince looked away for a moment, checking to make sure he had not forgotten anything other than the crown that rested on his dresser.

“Well… I understand why you treat me as such. You are privileged and freer than I, yet you are still forced into a situation that is not to your liking. I know what it’s like to be forced to do things upon your own will. Since I do not have the power to fight against what happens to me, I must submit and take whatever happens. You on the other hand, can fight against what you want. In this case, prolonging a marriage you do not wish to have. Prolonging the inevitable fate that you _will_ become king after your father.”

“I have never wanted that…” The prince muttered, not baring to look his servant in the eye.

“You are my oldest friend, Kyungsoo. We’ve known each other since birth. I know what soft heart lays underneath all the resistant cold layers of mulled ice you have built. I have seen the wall in your heart grow so thick and so tall and so hard that it pains me to see my childhood friend would become such a monster… I remember the boy who would sneak me the reddest of all apples from his kitchens because he saw how hungry I was as a child. I remember a teenager who asked how much he needed to pay me so that my family would be safe enough from society to the point where they did not become suspect to favoritism by the king, or did not go corrupt with money. I remember a young adult soothing the hiccups of a crying girl who had just been in bed with your father. I know the true heart that lies underneath your chest. I just get sad to see you act like that. Bottling up all your emotions and hiding them away. Then what comes out turns to be aggression. All your frustration, sexual desires and unease come out in these bursts of yours. You need to release yourself. Especially if you keep denying your sexual desires!” Sehun spoke a little more urgently as Kyungsoo walked away from the mirror, ignoring what the servant had to offer.

“Bah!”

“Kyungsoo! I am serious.” Sehun grabbed Kyungsoo by the shoulders and whipped him around. “I really do think you denying yourself of that part of you has been affecting your mood. I don’t even think you release your own self from time to time because you’re so scared of becoming your father. Let me help you at least a little bit.”

Kyungsoo tore himself away from Sehun, his face turned sour at the offer. “Why would you offer something as gross as that? You are what I consider to be a best friend. Now, I am not having a best friend jerk me off just because I’m moody—”

“So you admit you are different?”

“There’s! I—.. Just shut up! No! We have gotten so far from the original conversation! What I wanted to say was that I am sorry for all the times I made you feel upset like that. Great Sweet Roll almighty, how the hell did this end up being about me needing to release myself?!” The prince mumbled the last part to himself frantically. He felt like he just needed to go to bed.

The prince had gotten himself away from Sehun and gathered his crown in his hands.

“I accept your apology, Kyungsoo. But you know that I would do anything for you. I do owe you my life.” Sehun bowed his head upon seeing his childhood friend grasp the crown in his hands.

Kyungsoo snickered at this. “A friend should not owe their life to a friend. It should just be a mutual understanding. I like to think you would have done the same for me…” Kyungsoo looked down at the crown in his hands, he had always felt a little apprehensive about Sehun’s emotions.

“And I would have.” Sehun looked up at the prince. “Today?” The servant chuckled. “I’m not so sure.”

The prince feigned hurt and his jaw dropped. “Piss off!”

The two laughed whole heartedly. It was nice when Sehun was allowed to talk freely like this. In the confines of the prince’s chambers. He felt like he could actually be himself during these moments.

“But that’s why I would do anything for you. My friend.”

Kyungsoo looked back down at the crown in his hands. “I know.” He raised the golden circlet to his head and placed it easily. A place it belonged and a place Sehun wished could stay bare. “That’s why I couldn’t ask anything of you… You would do it. Even if it’s wrong.” The prince turned around to look at himself in the mirror, wishing fervently that what he saw would not look back at him. “Come. Let us off to dinner.”

Sehun bowed his head as Kyungsoo walked by him, not daring to look up and knowing his time to speak freely was over. How he cursed their friendship, their situation and the devious mind of the prince. He only wished he could show the prince what their friendship meant and have the male actually _see_ it. But that would have to wait, their problems were another tale entirely. For now, he would watch over the prince and what would unfold between him and the stranger.

⚜⚔⚜

A bell struck and alarmed all those in the castle. Dinner was on the serve. Kyungsoo had already been seated and listening aimlessly to the conversation his younger sister and father were having. Nothing much of his interest, something about the lands and farms needing more stocks of hay for their cattle fields. Harvest was on the way, yet there seemed to be shortage in the land of food. Trivial things that could be easily answered if the king had not been such a cheapskate. Instead, the young prince stared off at his empty plate, waiting for the guest to arrive. The prince was not even hungry, as it goes, for his appetite had been rendered empty in the last couple of hours. His mind was too full of thoughts to even comprehend anything else. What also irritated the back of the prince’s mind was the fact that his second servant Chanyeol had not yet returned with any information on this stranger. Something was not right about him, something seemed off and unprecedented. But Kyungsoo could not name why it was so important for him to know so much about this man. It might have had something to do with the fact he so boldly broke the rules of his little game, but other than that, there was no need to really find out who this man was.

It irked Kyungsoo beyond belief.

But in all that time Kyungsoo thought to himself, dinner had been served and the stranger still did not show his face. It had been half way through the first course of soup and several assortments of hare when something exciting had actually happened in the dining hall. The stranger had finally arrived, in all his glory. As it turned out, there had been no clothes readily available for the stranger to wear, they had all been either a size too big or two sizes too small. Visitors were often in the castle, dinners were seldom just the three family members. However, it seemed that there were no extra clothes that would fit Kai.

“Introducing, Honored Guest, Kai.” The brash voice of a servant had announced as the stranger was escorted down the hall.

Kyungsoo had been in the middle of sipping his soup and continued to let the contents in his mouth fall as he gazed upon the approaching figure. There he was, dressed elegantly and quite cleanly. If you stood the straggly peasant next to this person you could hardly say they were even remotely the same person. No, for his hair was clean, tangle free and slicked back with the purest of oils. Dark, sleek streaks shining nicely in the scones. His shirt was white, gray almost, and bore the family crest on the center of his chest. His pants a darker gray than the shirt, and boots black and buckled, skin tight to his calves. Nothing about the outfit truly said “nobility” no not really; what it did scream was “grace”. Grace, charm, and poise. He carried himself finely, like floating on clouds while carrying two barrels full of apples. He was so refined it seemed impossible. How could the person before change so much in just a few hours? Every step he took was like he was meant to be respected, like he had done this a million times before in halls great and far away.

Kyungsoo felt all kinds of hot upon the sight of the man. He was simply fixing his sleeve as he appeared through the entryway, but just the mere sight made Kyungsoo feel like a little boy, when his first crush happened to be his nurse maid.

Kai looked up, sending off a gaze so striking that everyone in the room held their breath. Waiting for the slice of his voice to cut them down into itty bitty pieces. However, that never came, instead, he smiled upon the two people who stood at his arrival.

“I apologize for my tardiness. It was insisted I looked decent for this occasion.” His smile was perfect, teeth too clean for any peasant in the lands.

Both the King and princess had stood upon the man’s arrival. Kyungsoo was too busy being awestruck to remember his manners.

“Ha ha ha ha!” The king laughed robustly, one of his rather forced attempts. “My good man, please, please. Sit down, we’ve only just begun.”

The king and princess sat back down as a servant walked out to pull Kai’s seat. The man nodded his head, holding it down longer than most nobility would ever (let alone acknowledge them). He smiled softly at the servant and took his seat. Food was already being served to him, soup from the large golden cauldron just to the side of him. Kyungsoo sat right across from him, the king to his right at the very far end and the princess to his left at the other end. The table had been filled with fruits, whole cooked meats, soups, cheeses, decorations and wines.

Kai gazed upon all the food and Kyungsoo could almost see him wince upon it.

“I must thank you for opening up your home like this to me. This food looks absolutely delicious. But I do not think I’ll have enough room to store it all.” Kai had said, trying to inflect his voice in a humorous kind of way. It was directed toward the king.

The king laughed heartily again, “My boy! There’s plenty more where that came from. You should see this hall when we have a ball. The back wall full of foods from lands beyond our own. ‘Exotic and exciting’ is what I like to say!”

Kai laughed at this, going along with the king’s boisterous mood.

Something clicked in Kyungsoo’s head. Kai had done this before. How many times? He was not sure, but it had to be more than two. He knew exactly how to talk to the king, to make him laugh even if it was a fake one. He could talk to the king as if he were of nobility.

The evening went by, dinner and its three courses all having been served as they were on their fourth course, dessert. Talk mostly consisted of Kai and the king, mostly Kai nodding and agreeing with everything the king had to say. The princess would add in her questions when she could, she had taken quite the liking to Kai. Both the king and princess asked questions of the man’s life, wondering what he did for a living, where he came from and anything that could tell them something about the man. But he always answered carefully, never giving more than needed, even if they were not always inherently true. Yet Kyungsoo remained silent out of all of it. He kept to his food and ate in his ever brooding silence. Watching Kai for his reactions, and admiring how wonderfully sculpted his face was. There had been several scars upon his face. A long one striking down his cheek, another through his eyebrow and small one slicing the corner of his mouth. They were all mostly faded, as if it had been a couple years since. Being so close to the man and being able to finally see his face, Kyungsoo could see the weathering upon his features. He was much older than he let on. Of course, not much older than himself, but nonetheless older. He seemed tired most of all, even if he was alert and awake.

“And what of you?” Kai’s voice suddenly rang in Kyungsoo’s ears, it had taken him out of his thoughts and frightened him for a moment. He had been staring rather hard at the man’s lips by accident.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You have not spoken all evening. My throat is getting hoarse with how much I have. I was wondering if you do sports?” Kai had been staring him down, waiting for the answer.

“Ah-ha..” Kyungsoo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Y-Yes. I do. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I thought since we are on the topic, I would like to know what you play.”

“Oh… Well.” Kyungsoo straightened himself out, letting his regal side try to take over. “I wrestle often with my—” A sneeze suddenly came from across the room. It was Sehun standing by the doorway with the other personal servants.

“Excuse me.” Came his soft and gentle voice, trying to seem the most apologetic he could for interrupting their conversation.

The king scowled at Sehun.

While everyone was busy being distracted by Sehun, Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide. He had not realized he was about to tell his family that he wrestled with his servant every once in a while, that would have been most inappropriate and possibly the end of poor Sehun’s life (especially if they found out that it was Sehun who often won). When Kyungsoo had come over the realization he silently thanked Sehun and turned his gaze back to Kai. The man had not taken his eyes off him for a moment. Kyungsoo felt his heart sink to the floor at that. Had he seen him? Was he figured out? It made Kyungsoo panic for a moment.

“Wrestle what?” Kai furthered, raising a brow.

“M-My hand at archery! Yes, I do archery quite often. It is probably the better of all my skills…” It was a nice save. “I also have my hand at sword fighting. I take lessons once a week and practice at least every day on my own.”

“Truly? And so often?” Kai seemed to brighten at this. Like he was genuinely getting excited.

“Yes. I am no great swordsman. But I try my best.”

Sehun snorted to himself unbeknownst to anyone else. Kyungsoo was a _very_ fine swordsman.

“To practice every day though? That must count for something. Not even professionals go that far to learn the trade.”

“Well, I tend to have a lot of downtime in my schedule so I try to keep myself as busy as possible and slip practicing in.”

“Well our guest here,” the king spoke out. “Has just shared with us his skill in the blade. He was once sought out by all in the land because of his skill. Now that is quite the trademark, I must say.” The king was boisterous about the topic. “So, how’s this? I propose a duel, between one of the most sought after swordsman and my son, who by no less is quite skilled in the area as well.” The room grew suddenly tense, once the king made his decision it would be final. There would be no going back.

“W-What?” The prince shrank back, feeling like he had missed too much of the previous conversation to refute.

“What say you?” The king asked to the two males down the table.

The two quickly glanced at each other, not knowing what to say.

But the king was not so keen on reading the atmosphere, nor understanding another’s feelings. “Then it’s settled! A duel it is. Tomorrow, at high noon. We’ll make it a small event in our courtyard. Invite the nobles and our closest friends.” The king had long snapped his fingers and urged a servant to write all the information down. Preparations would have to be under way _immediately._

All the blood in Kyungsoo’s face had drained. Kai noted that quickly, and he himself had a face of pure dejection. Not even his appraised acting skills could mask the discomfort he now felt.

⚜⚔⚜

The moon had risen high into the night. The castle was still awake, but its contents were dormant. Well, mostly. As it goes, a certain young prince had been walking himself down the torch lit halls with his own decorative candle. It was a restless night so he figured a walk to tire out his limbs would help. It was going to be a big day for him tomorrow and the last thing he wanted to have was not enough sleep.

This man he would have to duel tomorrow was a stranger. Someone who perfectly evaded all questions of his past life, who seemed to know nobility like the back of his hand yet could keep a brat like Kyungsoo in place. How could the prince even dare to sleep with all that going through his head? What would be the point of this duel? Was it to the death? Surely not. What if this Kai person was actually quite skilled? More so than he? He hated to admit it, but he was actually quite anxious.

Through a sigh and his ultimate frustration, the prince heard a scuffling just on the other side of the hall. It was a corner, a step further and he would encounter the suspicious noise. Kyungsoo froze to listen out again, the shadows that the scones failed to light were too dark for Kyungsoo to see through. The scuffling sounded again, like a cloth bag was being rattled around.

“Who goes there?” Kyungsoo raised his voice. He had been dressed in a flowing night gown, no crown upon his head but clothes elegant enough for one to know his status.

The noises had stopped. Kyungsoo’s suspicion was through the roof. He took the next few steps to turn the corner to see who had been making a racket. But upon turning the corner he found the back of someone trying to slip away as quickly as possible.

“Halt!” Kyungsoo shouted loud enough for the man to know the authoritative voice. The unidentified figure had paused just as the prince called out, hunching his shoulders up.

The prince thought the back of this man was familiar. “Did you not hear me just a moment ago? I said ‘ _who goes there?_ ’”

“I heard you…” The defeated voice of the stranger was instantly familiar. His voice was too unique to not recognize. The man slowly turned on his heels to face the prince in the dimly lit shadow of the hallway. Shadows of all sorts covering his face, but a small enough warm glow to show off that beautifully bronzed skin.

Kyungsoo instantly felt his heart leap. For more reasons than just blinded infatuation.

Kai bore a sympathetic smile, seeming apologetic that he had been caught.

“Stealing… And I suppose you must leave now that you have what you need.” The prince had glanced down at the sack in the man’s hand.

“That’s what it seems, doesn’t it?” Kai chuckled breathlessly as he held up the bag.

The prince held his silence.

“Provisions. For the road ahead. I don’t like to stay in one place for too long… And I seemed to have over stayed my share here.. So much to the point I’ve earned the eye of the king. That is probably the last thing I want right now.” There was a silence between the two. “Can’t sleep?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I’d be a fool not to, but here I am. Restless and unnerved.” The two nodded toward one another. “…Must you leave?”

It had definitely not been what Kai was expecting to hear.

“…Yes. For both our sake’s. It is best I leave.”

“At least stay and rest the night. Leave in the morning.”

Kai stared the prince down, he seemed to have made up his mind already.

“Well, whatever choice you make is yours. I just hope you know the consequences.”

Kai did not respond, he kept his face unresponsive.

“Once the king finds you’re missing, and had stolen from him, I can only imagine a bounty for your arrest would be in immediate order. You would have insulted my king greatly, earning him as your enemy would be one of the last things you do. Whatever it is you’re trying to hide will be found at a much faster rate.” Kyungsoo put on his façade of tricks, bringing up a hand to pick at his nails, not daring to seem the least bit interested.

“…And what of you?” Kai’s voice had come out small, raw and curious. It was the most vulnerable he had seemed all day.

“What about me?”

“Would you think me an enemy?”

Kyungsoo thought for a moment, letting the light of his candle wash over him and lick the highest points of his face as it flickered.

“…I—.. I would have no quarrel with you. I was not the one you stole from. And I’d be grateful not raising a blade to you.”

“The thing I’m trying to hide, what then. What would you think of me then?”

Another silence washed over them.

“…You may crawl under my skin and make me want to pull my hair out. There are mysteries about you I wish to uncover and it irks me. Yet a man is his own. Whatever the reason, I see you as you are now. And despite it all, you do not seem a bad man. I would have no qualm with you.”

Kai had smiled ever so slightly to himself upon listening to Kyungsoo’s words, a sadistic laugh leaving his lips after doing so.

“Well, whatever happens is your decision. Runaway, or face me. It is your choice. But I think it might have been fate that we met just now. The odds that I happened to pass by you while taking a stroll in this giant castle are very slim. So, take what you will with a grain of salt. It is your life, you decide if you want to keep running or not.”

“If you were in my shoes you would run too.”

“…Possibly. But I could not run forever. I sure as hell would get tired of it. That is why I prefer the sword or archery! Get it—because, those are arm sports.. Not running.. Ah I’m sorry. Inappropriate.”

A laugh drew from Kai’s lips. Something twinkled in Kyungsoo’s heart.

“I got it… Although poorly done.”

“I’m usually good at those.” The two chuckled away, Kai looking to the ground while Kyungsoo stared on. It was a pleasant moment.

“Brat by day, Prince by night. Not so often you see that.”

“Someone’s got to do it.” The prince shrugged. “…I wish you well. With whatever you decide. May our path’s cross again.”

The two bowed toward another, Kai lower than the latter.

With that, Kyungsoo turned around and went on his way back to his chambers. Not daring to turn around and see what Kai had decided to do.

As the prince turned his corner he jumped upon the sight of his personal servant.

“Sehun!” The prince cried out and held his chest. “You gave me nearly half a fright. What are you doing, eavesdropping?”

Sehun did not answer, instead he gave the prince a knowing smirk, his eyebrows raised and eyes glinting with mischief. Had their distance been any closer, Kyungsoo would have missed the hand movements that Sehun did closer to his hip.

“You had a perfect opportunity.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight and quickly swatted at the man’s hand. “Oh Sehun!” The prince whispered in a yell and looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen it. Luckily, most of the servants were still asleep and the guards were rather scarce in the hallways. Kyungsoo would have bring that up in the next castle council. “That’s it I’m making you a eunuch.” Kyungsoo pushed the male away, shoving him down the hall and back to his quarters.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Sehun gasped.

“I will, and I will do it myself so that it’s nice and sloppy.”

The two trailed off as they proceeded down the hall. Kai had stood in exactly the same spot he was left and listened to the two go on. Had he the heart to smile at their bond, he would. But rather, he stayed there, finding no joy in his situation. His sleek black hair now running down in front of his face, the shadows of the walls engulfing his lone figure in the hallway.

⚜⚔⚜

As morning rolled on, Kyungsoo spent the better majority of it practicing with his side arm. Limbering himself up and trying to keep his ever growing nerves calm.

Chanyeol still did not show his face and Sehun was wearing down having to look after the prince all by himself while he was stressed. It was not an easy task, almost the equivalent to pampering a newborn.

The prince was snippy, ready to fight on almost anything. Not even the company of his sister gave his heart any rest. What made it worse was that he was still unaware of the stranger’s presence. No one had seen him come out of the guest room or gone in to check. Seeming that it would be rude to intrude on someone who did not wish it. Another factor playing on his stress was not knowing the stakes of this duel his father had insisted on. Duels usually meant to the death, but seeming that this was friendlier in nature, it was possible that it would only be to see who could disarm the other or gain the upper hand.

“My prince.” A servant had entered the prince’s chambers. “The courtyard is set up. We await your arrival.” With just those few words, the small squire left and would leave the prince’s arrival to Sehun.

Kyungsoo had been in the midst of dressing himself in his armor—Sehun helping him every step of the way. It was a light armor, the finest of leather that there had to be offered. But it was meant to be light, so that his movement would not be so hindered when facing his foe. His guest would be sporting a similar leather get up, to get things on the fair side. Kyungsoo would not wear his crown for this event, it would be a distraction if reflected in the light—is what he told himself. But really, it was one of his many means to not bare the title of prince.

“Are you ready?” Sehun asked as he finished tying off Kyungsoo’s bracers.

“No… But at this rate, I never will so let’s just get this over with.” Kyungsoo bemoaned as he took one last glance in his mirror. His hair had been combed back and out of his face, oiled down to prevent pieces from slipping out.

“Everything’s going to be fine.” Sehun reassured as the two began walking out of his chambers and to their dreaded destination.

Every once in a while a mumble would leave the prince’s mouth, a mumble trying to psych himself out for what was to come. He had only sparred with people, not actually duel. On top of it, the man he would duel was attractive. The last thing he would want to do is embarrass himself, on top of also hating the snarky side of the stranger he felt that if he did not win then he would have a bruised ego. So he tried telling himself things like, “yeah he deserves this. Someone ought to put him in his place” or “this is just like another sparring practice”. They seemed practical at the time, but what was to actually come he could never have prepared himself for.

 

The courtyard was as gorgeous as the stories told. A large open slab of pavement laid in the center, a patio of the sort for when parties were held. The sun had shone partly behind the castle and casted a shadow on everyone below. Allowing the flowers and bushes to shine in the places the sun reached. Tall pushes of roses and small patients had all lined the paths. Any flower you can name was probably found in the large garden surrounding the court. It was breath taking. White stone work and architecture in columns lined the edges, allowing servants and nobles of the like to peek their heads through and gander at what was going on. Off to the side of the court had been the king’s area. An elegant tent, velvet red and adorned in gold trimming stood tall with a wooden seat, lined with pillows and clothes for comfort. A smaller chair beside it had been set up for the princess, just as comfortingly. A small table next to the king’s chair held wines and ale’s, flasks and mugs. On the outside of the tent had also been a long table, food prepared from fresh fruits and vegetables to roasted pig and the finest of turkey legs. Servants lined the table and waited patiently for the king’s arrival. Meanwhile, the prince had situated himself in his corner of the paved court, it had a small wooden chair with pillows of the like. Two servants, one ready with water and the other ready for medical treatment.

On the other end was a station set up for Kai. A similar fashion but not as extravagant as his own. Two servants waited over on the other side for the arrival of their guest. Across the king’s tent, on the other side of the pavement had been the armory. A small rack with several swords to choose from had been on display. Kyungsoo’s personal sword had been there too, held by a servant who stood as a stone.

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose up at all the glitz of the event. Those invited had been gathered around the edges, like vultures to a dead carcass. They could not wait to eat this all up. All dressed to their absolute best for the special occasion, no doubt. It almost made the prince physically nauseous at how much effort was put into this. This kind of dull event did not call for such extents. He sighed upon it all. He was not the king, so all he had to do was hold his tongue.

The king arrived only a few minutes later, him and his whole entourage of court officials and the noblest of nobles. Guards at each end and escorting him along to his seat. The guests around had all clapped and cheered upon his arrival.

When the king arrived, that meant the event was going to start. Yet Kai was nowhere to be found. It made Kyungsoo apprehensive, _had Kai actually slipped out during the night?_

“With my most humble of abilities. I welcome you all, to the event of a life time. A duel between Prince Do Kyungsoo and the esteemed and sudden guest… Kai!” A voice broke out amongst the chattering of people. It had been the announcer from Kyungsoo’s game the day before. “Hosted, by your most gracious highness, King Do Song.” Everyone in the courtyard clapped again, their masks of politics showing bright in the shadows of the sun.

As the speaker went on, a rushed body ran behind the crowds of people. It was a darkly dressed figure, tall and in a desperate hurry. He weaved in and out of the people asking the servants quickly where the prince was, he had urgent news.

“Sehun!” The tall dark figure called out in a whisper once he saw the back view of his friend. He quickly ran beside him and whispered something in his ear. Kyungsoo took notice and scrunched his nose up. It was about time Chanyeol had showed his face. “Sire, I have news of—”

An interruption of the announcer yelled out to everyone. “—And in this corner I present, Prince Do Kyungsoo!”

“Not now Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo whispered threateningly as he stood from his seat to address the crowds and bow. He was getting beyond annoyed. The leather armor was uncomfortable and grating in the humidity of the summer heat. The sun was starting to shine on his chair and it was annoying. And the scuffling of servants behind the crowds of nobles was even more annoying. Every time he would look up he would think he would catch a glimpse of Kai but it was hard to see through all the people. Kyungsoo was _very_ annoyed right now.

“And on this end we have…” The announcer went on, but was surprised to see that Kai had not been in place.

“What is it Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo leaned over and whispered through his gritted teeth.

“Sire, it’s about Kai—” Kyungsoo tried his best to listen to Chanyeol and the announcer and the king go at at the same time. Something about the king feeling offended that the guest was late but his focus only went to Chanyeol. “He’s not what he seems, he’s actually—”

“Kai!” The announcer suddenly shouted.

Gasps had been heard from all throughout the nobles at the sight of a man standing at the end of one of the courtyard paths. There stood Kai, chest out and hands balled into fists. His hair had been a mess, but in the good sense. Some pieces were tucked behind an ear while others covered his eyes. He had been dressed in a white blouse, tucked into white pants that were covered in boots that went to his knees. The blouse had not been tied all the way at the top and was a lovely sight for all who gazed upon him. It showed peeks of his chest that drew people in to see what lay underneath. Whether it was a scar or the broad chest, all wanted a gander.

All eyes were upon the man not dressed in armor like Kyungsoo, but ready to fight. He sauntered over to his spot and sat in his chair. Refusing whatever pampering the servants were trying to offer.

“A-Alright then! Let’s get this party rolling, shall we? Gentlemen. Take your weapons!”

Kyungsoo got up, forgetting all about what Chanyeol had to say and went to grab his sword from the servant that had been carrying it. Kai had still been making his way over when Kyungsoo grabbed his sword. His face taut with irritation. But Kai’s face had something different, something stern and unpleasant, yet determined.

“ _Che_ ” Kyungsoo tutted, rolled his eyes and turned his back on the man. Walking away with vigor in his step. What right did that man have to be so serious after not showing his face the whole day? Nothing more than a coward if you had to ask Kyungsoo.

As Kyungsoo made his way back he noticed the impatient look on Chanyeol’s face behind his black curls. Like he desperately needed to use the bathroom, but rather he need to release the information he had just gathered. Kyungsoo only wished then he could listen to what the servant had to say. But he did not and took his place at the edge of the court. Everyone waited patiently for Kai to finally pick up a blade, which had been for the time Kyungsoo walked back to his spot on the court. Even then, the onlookers were disappointed when Kai had grabbed the weakest looking sword. It was thin, short and shabby. Nothing that would truly do anyone any damage.

Kai seemed like he had been disgusted with himself, his face turned sour and hand held so tightly onto the hilt of the sword as he walked to his own spot.

“Center!” The announcer called out.

The two men walked forward in exasperated and heated grace. Their eyes locked on one another as they stood but a foot from one another.

“Now boys!” The king spoke out this time. “I want a nice clean game. No cheap shots to the neck or head. The less blood the better. The first to gain three points will be the crowned winner of my game here. Said winner will be granted one request of any sort from myself. You will gain these three points by taking the upper hand; disarming or cornering will be judged as the upper hand. Understood?”

“Yes, your highness.” The two sang in unison.

“Good. Let the game commence.” The king sat back in his chair and continued to munch on grapes and drink his mulled wine.

“Positions!” The announcer shouted.

The audience was ripe with anticipation. Chanyeol had been the most afraid for the life of his prince that he began to blurt everything out on the spot to Sehun.

The two males walked back a few steps, enough to be just arm’s length from each other.

“Check!”

The two held out their arms, swords clashing against one another as they checked distance. A perfect shaped x, they were ready to begin. They retracted their arms and readied themselves; well, to be exact, Kyungsoo readied himself in standing position. Kai simply stood like a post, his sword at his side.

“Begin!”

With that Kyungsoo began his foot work, pacing to the left and waiting for a strike from his opponent. Normally, the opponent would pace to mirror the other, however, Kai simply stayed where he stood and remained unmoving. This both confused and piqued Kyungsoo.

 _Do something damn it!_ Kyungsoo thought to himself as he paced around the man, looking like a fool for not being engaged.

When nothing happened, Kyungsoo lunged forward and tapped the sword in Kai’s hand. This still provoked nothing. Not the slightest of flinches. Kai had not bothered to even look up from the ground, furthering the prince’s disdain.

Kyungsoo tilted his neck and paused at his starting point, wondering just what the man was thinking. He wanted a reaction from him somehow, so he decided to charge (full speed at that) and sword held at his side ready to strike.

It had happened so fast but it ended up in Kyungsoo on the ground.

Kai had stepped to the side, not raising his sword, and stuck a foot out to trip the young prince.

“That was careless, focus more.” Had been all that Kai muttered, too soft for any of the audience to hear.

“P-Point?” The announcer asked and faced his king.

The king, shocked as well, nodded slowly. Kai _had_ gained the upper hand.

“Point! To Honored Guest, Kai!” The announcer shouted and the point was written down by a scribe.

Kyungsoo stood up, fuming over the fact he had fallen and wiped himself clean. He wasted not a second and charged again, this time sure he would get a strike. Kai simply moved his feet so smoothly and effortlessly that it was hard to tell what happened next. Kyungsoo’s sword arm had been held tightly in Kai’s free hand, all while standing behind the prince.

“Your footwork is sloppy.” The man whispered again, his voice a grumble more than anything. But before Kyungsoo could react with anything he pressed his fingers down hard and it caused the prince to release his sword.

Everyone in the crowd had gasped, mouths agape at the sudden turn of events.

Kai then proceeded to push Kyungsoo, making the prince stumble forward and nearly fall over again.

“Point! Again, to Honored Guest, Kai!”

It was safe to say no one knew what was going on. Only that Kyungsoo was now fuming with anger.

Kai stepped away from Kyungsoo’s fallen sword and allowed the prince to pick it back up. Kyungsoo had be frazzled, his hair a wry and eyes wild with anger. Meanwhile, Kai had not even spared him a glance. His head stayed bent over to the ground, his dark hair hiding whatever expression he bore.

Kyungsoo grabbed his sword and paced back. He was beyond angry at this point. This person had the audacity to point out his mistakes while not even bothering to look at him. He had some nerve. Kyungsoo wiped his mouth aggressively with the palm of his hand as he walked away. How dare he? How _dare_ he?

Kyungsoo had paced just about all the way to his half of the court, thinking of his next best move. He had just about nothing to lose though, one more mishap and Kai would win. Even if Kyungsoo did manage to gain at least one point, it would mean nothing if he could not get past the man himself.

The audience all stood and watched on edge. Sehun had long since been told of Kai and was so desperate to call out and stop the whole fight.

“Do something!” Kyungsoo yelled at Kai, his cheeks red with frustration and exertion.

When Kai did nothing, he bit down on his teeth and gritted them so hard he could feel his face begin to cave in. It took nothing more for the prince to charge forward for the last time.

Kai stayed in his spot, simply raising his sword out to the side of him.

Sehun jerked at the movement and stepped past Kyungsoo’s chair, ready to intervene.

Kai raised his blade higher and higher, until it leveled with his chest.

“No…” Sehun muttered, Chanyeol began to panic calling for guards loudly.

Kyungsoo was in a rampage, not thinking about anything other than the tunnel vision of anger he possessed. The sun blazed down. Everything was happening so fast, again, nothing would have prepared him for what happened next.

Sehun barely had a chance to yell “STOP” at the top of his lungs, when the two opponents collided.

It was all so fast, like the previous two attempts and no one could tell what had happened. It was like everyone had blinked at the same time and could not determine what had happened or if their memories were already coming back wrong.

Two swords had dropped to the ground, one right after the other in clangs of heavy metal.

Kyungsoo’s sword arm had been raised, held high in one of Kai’s. His own sword had been gone, dropped the moment he had looked up and slicked his hair back with one single sweep of his hand.

Kai’s other hand had a tight hold on Kyungsoo other free hand, holding them frozen in place.

Lips, believe it or not, were locked. Kai’s face had been right on Kyungsoo’s. Noses touching and lips not too lightly placed on one another’s. Kyungsoo had no idea of what just happened and found the soft and plump feeling on his lips to be so utterly confusing that all he could do was stand frozen and wide eyed. Wondering why the hell he could see himself in the reflection of Kai’s eyes. Something began to move on his lips after what felt like a good long while and instinct took in, his lips moving along with the other’s. It was safe to say the two were sharing a rather intimate kiss, no tongue needed.

Guards had circled the court, ready to intervene at any moment.

“D-Draw?” The announcer dared to speak through the silence of the court.

The two males in the center of the court broke away. Kyungsoo now opening his eyes after having closed them upon the generous feeling Kai was giving him. It tasted so sweet.

The two stepped away from one another, needing a moment to look at each other thoroughly and understand just what was happening.

“What is the meaning of this?!” The king asked in great excitement. He was not pleased with the turn of events at all. He had spilled wine upon himself when he finally realized what had become of the two.

“Thank you.” Had all been what Kai whispered to Kyungsoo before turning and facing his attention to the rest of courtyard. The sun bearing bright upon his golden features and glinting in his warm chocolate eyes.

His face became serious as he faced the king.

“First you were late to my event and now you defy my rules of the duel? What kind of—”

“No sir.” Kai spoke curtly in a loud voice. “I will not partake in your duel. Already had I half broken a promise I made to myself years ago. That I would never raise a sword against another.”

“Just who do you think you are?!” The king fumed at the man’s impudence.

“My humblest apologies, sir. For I have lived a lie under your roof and so boldly disgraced your highness… My name is not Kai, as you can guess. Rather… I am Sir Jongin. Knight of the late kingdom of Lee. To his late highness, King Lee Minho.”

Whispers quickly started to emerge, loud and questioning.

If you did not know the story of the kingdom of Lee, then you must have been too ignorant for your own good.

“Favored knight of his late highness, King Lee I was. Sir Knight Jongin.”

The whispers began to die down as people started to remember the name. The name had been dancing on the tips of their tongue, just waiting to be remembered. The infamous knight of the late kingdom. Murderer, and disgrace to all knights sworn to the code of chivalry.

“I did not lie when I said I was born to a farm. For the first ten years of my life I lived on that farm and helped my family live. But I left, to study under the great knights of old. Master’s who I had studied under for another ten years and earned myself title of Knight. And known as one of the greatest swordsman of our time… But upon my travels I had saved the entourage of King Lee on the Great Road and he offered me a spot in his kingdom. A Sir Knight of his people. A position I gladly took, thinking I could do great things for my people. A year after living and doing right by people had quickly gone sour. That had been when the first orders from our king were sent out. To lessen the money going out to farms, I was instructed to murder the lives of several farming families out in the country of Lee. I did as my king instructed… I thought it was what was best for the land. I thought my king knew all there was to know. But I was wrong. He wanted those lands to make blockades for his armies. The armies he declared war with on his neighboring kingdoms. War to which I obeyed his every order for four years. Down to every last man. Woman. And child… For three years he tried to gain the upper hand but he was poorly outfitted and quickly lost… I tried, I tried countless times to reason with his decisions, but there was no talking to a blind man. He would have had my head and all my family for disobeying… Right into the day the castle had been stormed, he was persistent on winning. Ordering me to stand and fight as he escaped. His own hand killing the guards that turned from the fight to run away…That was the last moment I could take anymore of. I cut his hand off and let him scream. I left his fate to the soldiers storming the castle and ran off... As I do best.”

The crowd had stayed silent upon Kai’s words. Taking them in and finding themselves to be more frightened than anything. A renowned swordsman and infamous killer. They had right to be panicked, but Kai was no monster.

“From that day on, I swore to myself that I would never lay a hand on a sword again. That I would never raise one against another no matter the cost. And today I have broken half that promise. But only to prove something to myself. That I am no monster.. I may have lost my title as knight. But it will not dissuade my heart from following the code. A code that I have tried to live honorably by for the last six years, trying to bury Sir Jongin the Murderer and bring to life Kai the Kind.” Kai had turned around to face Kyungsoo, his face lightening upon the sight of the hopeless prince. “I will not run anymore. I cannot. I am ready to face my consequences.”

The guards leaned in closer to the court. Apprehensive as to why the man was getting so close to the prince. They all pointed their spears, ready to attack and apprehend by a moment’s notice.

The king stayed silent though, trying to assess the situation and what would give him the best chances to more popularity.

Kyungsoo, in the meantime, stared into Kai’s eyes. Eyes that had burned with mystery when they first met. Eyes that were so hidden it only drew you in further. But Kyungsoo knew the stories. He was fifteen years old when war broke out, he remembered it like it was yesterday. Helping his father form strategic plans against the kingdom of Lee, waiting at camps near battle grounds (but that was rare). He stayed home at the castle for the most part. But the stories he heard from his father or other soldiers was gruesome enough. And he had remembered the name that so many people feared. In the last six years since the war had ended, he had not heard the name. Most people were forgetting the war, moving on with their lives.

Kyungsoo wanted to step back, to get as far as possible. But for what purpose? Kai had already disarmed himself, and proved himself to not raise his sword against him.

Kai was rude, albeit only to Kyungsoo, but there was a kindness to him that resonated. His eyes were fierce, yet easy on the edges. He bore an air of mystery, well, that didn’t seem so mysterious anymore. He broke rules, and respected them. He encouraged people and empathized with them. What kind of monster would you have to be to repent on your sins? For all Kyungsoo seemed aware of, Kai was a good man. In the twenty-four hours that he had known the man, there was good in him. Not a knight taking orders and sworn to loyalty. But a man of his word. A man who chose to come back and stand up, not run away.

“I do not ask for your forgiveness. What sorrow I brought upon the lands is beyond measure… But I do ask that you allow me to publicly repent. To serve the people under no master by my own. To follow the code of chivalry yet bare no title of knight. I ask, in my word of honor, to serve your people as a man of good. Repent and righteous.” Kai had long turned back to the king and knelt down on one knee, humbling himself to the best of his ability.

Kyungsoo could see the cogs tick in his father’s head. The way they worked to deviate the best possible solution. Kyungsoo was almost positive of what his father was going to choose.

“You disrespect me in my own home, lying to my face of your true identity; even after I so graciously opened my halls to you. You became a wanted man after the siege of war. Even now, you seek a forgiveness in a manner much different than what you deserve.” The king spoke shrewdly, his voice authoritative and frightening.

“Your grace… My deepest of apologies for deceiving you as such.” Kai had bowed his head further, placing a hand upon his chest as he did so.

“…Give me one good reason why I should agree to your terms and spare your life as so?”

“I have no reason. You may do with me as you please. My only wish is to honor my code, to honor the people and to honor myself. I did what no man should. And I do not know the best course of action for my sins, but I do know that I want to help. If you would allow me.” The sun was bright upon the white blouse he bore, anyone gazing upon him needed to squint or shield their eyes.

“If you were to repent your crimes you would be working for the dead. And the dead stay dead. There is no more use for you here. Take him prisoner, he shall be executed on the morrow.” The king instructed rather easily, like he had forgotten the opinion of his council and thought only of the right thing.

“Wait…” Kyungsoo muttered as he watched the guards file about, closing in on Kai who seemed like he had more than given up. His arms laid out, waiting for chains to wrap around his wrists.

“Wait!” The prince yelled a little louder this time. The seizing kept on, though. “As your Prince I command that you stop!” The whole garden seemed to freeze, everyone including the guards anxiously looking at him. “Give him to me…” He muttered, his thoughts had not been completely one hundred percent, but he knew the direction he wanted to go in order to make this work.

“What boy?” The king spoke in a bit of a gruff, his son was acting rather, trying.

“Give,” he stuttered fast as his mind raced and legs moved forward. “Give him to me!”

“Are you daft? This man is a traitor, a war criminal. If the people found out—”

“Oh and now suddenly the people matter?” Kyungsoo spat. “Traitor of what? You? He served no allegiance to you before this and even now he still does not… But swear him to me, and only me as his one true master, and I will assure you there will be no more bloodshed. He wishes to go free and under no master to repent for his sins. But this where I will disagree. Allow me to pledge him to myself and have him make amends through this service to me. This will be his punishment. To serve under a master and banner, living with the weight of innocent deaths on his head until the end of his days.”

The garden was silent, no one dared to speak before the king made up his mind. Not even his council of mousy nobles dared to speak.

Kyungsoo simply bore down on his father, brows knits, mouth firm. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple, the sun blazing down so bright on all of them. The silence of the courtyard was impenetrable, everyone frozen in their very spots as the prince and king stared one another down. The guards dared not to move, they all seemed more conflicted than poor Kyungsoo.

“And if you cannot agree to these terms,” The prince continued. “Then I use my wish as winner to this duel to free all charges against Kai and swear him to my service.”

“What wish?” The king snapped.

“The wish that rightfully falls to me since Kai has forfeited your game. Leaving me winner by default.” Kyungsoo smirked, still staring his father down with fierce eyes.

The king snickered, finally. A breath of air seemed to flow all about the area. “And my son, once again, finds himself getting his way. It’s too bad we can’t use that brain of yours for better things… Fine. Unbind the prisoner’s hands and bring him before me.” The king stood from his marvelous chair and waited as the soldiers complied. “Kyungsoo!” The king commanded and used a single finger to beckon him.

Kyungsoo swallowed hard and did as instructed, his heart pounding so terribly hard against his ribcage still.

Kai had been brought before the king, pushed to the ground and on his knees (not so kindly, mind you). The king snapped his finger for his squire and waited for the petite young man to present him with his sword. Kyungsoo stood off to the side and watched as his father took the sword, he nearly panicked.

“Wait, what are you—”

The king held up a hand to silence and walked back in front of Kai. “You must dub him, do you not?” The king then held out the long and pleasantly decorated sword. The hilt wrapped in the finest of leather and crested in only the purest of jewels. It had been a castle relic, passed down through the generations.

Kyungsoo nodded and quickly took hold of the sword, positioning himself in front of Kai as the king now stood off to the side. The prince looked at the sword in his hand, the sun glaring off of it and blinding him slightly. He looked down at Kai the white of his shirt had been nearly as bright as the gleam on the sword. He then looked up at all the nobles in the courtyard, their faces pale and cheeks rosy, dresses dim in the earthiest of tones—dreadful. The prince looked back down to Kai, his head faced toward the ground and not daring to look up at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo then fixed his grasp on the sword, tightening it and breathing out his last nerve.

This felt right.

“I,” He started, loud and clear for all to hear. “Prince Do Kyungsoo, son of King Do Song of Ebony Castle and the kingdom of Do, hereby invoke the power invested within me to knight thee, Sir Kai.” He held the heavy claymore strong and gently tapped the shoulders of the man before him. “From this point on, may you be known throughout the lands as Sir Kai the Kind. Serving myself and those in need until the end of your days. As pain of punishment for your crimes.” Kyungsoo then slammed the tip of the sword into the ground, placing his two hands on top of one another to hold it in place in front of the newly appointed knight.

Kai bore a fist across his chest, crouched down on one knee. “I,” he projected as well. “Sir Kai the Kind, will herein abide by these terms until the end of my days. Serving, unyielding and loyal.” Kai stood up strong, baring over Kyungsoo and placing his hands on top of the Prince’s. “I am yours to command. Faithful, relentless and enduring.”

The two had locked eyes, something seemed to light a fire in their connection because it did not sway even after Kai had sworn his absolute allegiance to him. The sun was greatly shining upon them, their clothes reflecting, hair sparkling and skin gleaming. A gratitude so fierce would not stop Sir Kai from doing anything his master wished, and he knew he could abide by these terms willingly. He knew Prince Kyungsoo had a kind heart deep down, that he would never force him upon something so evil.

The two broke their contact and took a step away from one another. Neither realized how hard Kai had been gripping onto Kyungsoo’s hand until the soreness in both their hands became prevalent.

Kyungsoo gave the sword back to his father, all whilst keeping his gaze upon Kai.

“Don’t make me regret this.” The king said as he took the sword back and gave his son a knowing look.

Not a second later did the king announce to his court and the rest of nobles to follow him to the dining hall for lunch and a party. Everyone spoke up in cheerful voices, all blending into one as the king left the courtyard. Several servants quickly started to make work of taking down the tents, chairs, tables and everything else that decorated it. Sehun and Chanyeol stood on the court itself, watching out carefully for their prince.

Kyungsoo and Kai did not move in all the time that the people filed out and servants cleaned up. They stood in their spots watching one another, not daring to look away.

As the last few guests were filing away, Kai finally spoke up, “I owe you my life.”

“Well duh, you _are_ my knight now.”

Kai chuckled in his heavenly voice, “Of course I am.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks turned bright as Kai’s voice reached his ears and the way his eyes flickered from the ground and back at him made his heart lurch.

“But with all due respect, my Prince. I did not ask you to do this for me, and I am forever grateful for what you’ve done.”

“Oh please,” Kyungsoo waved the man off, grimacing as he did so. “You don’t have to act so polite. Only around the nobles and my father.”

Kai nodded and stepped forward. “Then, thank you.”

Kyungsoo tensed and wanted desperately to step back. “Y-You don’t have to thank me. It was what felt right…”

“Well, I sure hope you won’t be getting too many of those ‘feelings’. I’m not so sure you can rule by just feelings.”

Kyungsoo snickered and felt ready to punch his knight in the gut. “Don’t push it. I was starting to like you.”

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty of time for that.” Kai smirked and stepped back to bow forward slightly. “What would you have me do, as first command to your reign?”

Kyungsoo seemed surprised by the sudden notion, he surely was not expecting to give an order so soon. In that moment Kyungsoo looked up to find Sehun and Chanyeol just across the way, dressed in robes that had been flowing gently in the breeze. Chanyeol seemed a little unnerved, yet relaxed that his prince was safe. Sehun on the other hand seemed quite alright. A smile had been complacent on his face, he knew everything would be just fine from here on out. When their eyes met, Kyungsoo felt his courage return.

The prince looked back to Kai, a smile spreading on his lips.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is named 'no sir (I will not kiss him)' in my word doc, I tend to accidentally write the wrong titles when posting.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this bc this got real serious real fast lol, it was meant to be more crack fluff, but I still hope you liked it
> 
> ABSOLUTELY NO RESEARCH WENT INTO WRITING THIS.  
> Please don’t think of this as any bit of historically accurate. medieval just helps with the setting in the brain
> 
>  
> 
> I originally had no idea what I was going to do with the ending of this story. The princess was supposed to have more significance, like she would become queen so kyungsoo could marry kai or some shit, and like an angry mob would be after jongin but nah, I decided this was a cool enough ending.
> 
> I hope no one got uncomfortable whenever I would talk about the king.. idk if it’s enough so that I put this on mature or if I should warn people before hand…
> 
> i also just started watching game of thrones and I had a majority of this written before then so when I started watching it I was like “KING SLAYER. HOLY FUCK. WHAT ARE THE ODDS” I promise the idea was original for kai but then I saw Jamie in GoT and I was like “fuk”
> 
> no sequel planned :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
